saving me
by B gal
Summary: another deleted scean. that tooks place after mine first deleted scean.


(an: here's the next deleted scean i came up with. disclamer: i own nothing but the oc.)

The villians laughed riot over Doomsbury's unconius body. She rubbed her head and got up.

"What's so inportant about me that you risked your lives to get me?" She asked the villians.

The sinacate turned and faced the girl.

"We now a little moative for your little sidekick," Sneered one of the villians.

"Pathic child," Muttered one of them.

The villians left. Anikan went to the cage.

"Don't get any ideas," He sneered.

He went to the others. Doomsbury looked board. A song that can be heard to us begins to play.

**Prison gates won't opened up to me**

Doomsbury looked around to see nowhere there.

**On these hands and knees i'm crawling**

Doomsbury went to her hands and knees trying to find a hole.

**Oh, i reach for you**

She thoughed that she herd her slave's voice, but she shocked it of.

**When I terified of theseful wants**

She looked everywhere but couldn't find nothing.

**These iron bars can't hold mine soul**

She stand up, crossing her arms.

**And all I need is you incomplete**

She looked around to see if she could find keys

**I'm calling**

She felt like calling for Deadly, but didn't.

**And all I scream is you for me**

Doomsbury started to call for someone.

**I'm falling, I'm falling**

She then colasped in the jail cell.

**Show what it's like **

Doomsbury found herself serouned in light.

**To be the last one standing**

She saw a vision of deadly with a bunch of corspes. She had a smile on her face.

**Teach me wrong from right**

She went to it, but the image disappeared.

**And I'll showed you what i can be**

She then saw some shadows trying to get her. Doomsbury ran for it, hoping this dream'll end.

**Say for me, say it to me**

She then got her leg trapped to it. She didn't looked like she cared.

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

The shadows then consumed her body.

**Say it if it's one thing to me**

She then find herself on a clould with golden gates on it.

**Heaven's gates won't open up to me**

She tried to opened it, but failed.

**With these bronken wings, I'm falling**

She then was falling from the clould with a pair of brocken wings on her back.

**And all I see is you**

Doomsbury kept seeing her slave. She tried to shock it off, but it didn't work.

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

Doomsbury found her in a room with brick walls

**I'm on the ledge on the 18th story**

Doomsbury looked down to see she was on the edge of falling off.

**And all I scream for you incomplete**

Doomsbury felt like calling for deadly

**I'm calling**

She then sat down and put her head to her knees.

**And all I need from you for me**

She felt like someone pushed her

i**I'm falling, I'm falling**

Doomsbury then fell.

**Show me what it's like**

She then felt someone grapped her body.

**To be the last one standing**

She looked to see Deadly, who saved her life.

**Teach me wrong from right**

Deadly then saw a bunch of villians who blocked her path.

**And I showed you what i can be**

Deadly then slaved all the villians with her giant dagger knife

**Say it for me, say it to me**

Deadly slayed them all. Blood stained on her skin.

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

She then grabbed her master and ran off

**Say it if it's one thing to me**

She then fought off the other villians in her way. they all died with blood spilling on the ground.

**And all I need is you incomplete**

Deadly looked at her master, who is badly scared.

**I'm calling**

She ran to her, hoping she's ok.

**And all i sceam is you for me**

Deadly picked up her master, hoping she's ok.

**I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling**

Deadly looked at her master. She said her name quietlly.

**Show me what it's like**

Doomsbury opened her eyes a bit

**To be the last one standing**

"Are you ok?" Deadly asked.

**Teach me wrong from right**

"Yes," Doomsbury said weekly

**And I'll show what I can be**

Deadly smile and made a sigh of relift.

**Say it for me, say it me**

Deadly hugged her master

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

Doomsbury looked at the child and ruffled her hair.

**Say it if's one thing to me**

The two girls smiled.

**I'm falling**

"You smiled," Deadly said

**Say it for me, say it to me**

"I know," She said, in a bit less board, yet happier tone

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

"I love you, master." Deadly said

**Say it if it's one thing to me.**

We then go back to Doomsbury's cell. Doomsbury was lying down on the cell floor. Her eyes were closed and a few breaths came from her mouth. She was lying still. The scean then fades to black as the song ends.


End file.
